Many bodies of liquid, such as swimming pools, commonly include sand filters to provide a sanitary and pleasing aquatic environment. Known sand filters include a plurality of slotted laterals buried beneath a volume of sand. A pump circulates pool water through a volume of sand and through slots in the laterals for reintroduction into the swimming pool environment. The volume of sand functions to filter particulate while the slots in the laterals permit passage of water while inhibiting passage of sand through the lateral. However, known slotted laterals may leak a certain amount of sand and other debris not filtered by the sand. Moreover, areas of the lateral between the slots may be vulnerable to damage. If damaged, the slotted laterals can allow further significant leakage of sand through the damaged portions of the lateral. Leaked sand can be transferred to the bottom of the swimming pool as entrained sand is blown into the swimming pool with the return water stream. Periodically, maintenance may be required to clean the bottom of the swimming pool to remove accumulated sand leaked by the sand filter.